Love Works Within
by Rukama
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC Akane’s fed up of Ranma. She’s sick of his insensitivity. What does Ranma have to say to this? Song: What If by Nina


You know the things I said to you**  
**Not for a minute did I ever mean it**  
**I could see it in your eyes**  
**The hurt and the surprise**  
**Oh…

"You're the worst, Ranma!" Akane cried as she stomped away to her room. At that moment, her world stopped moving. _"Who cares about that insensitive jerk?!" _She frowned as she wiped a tear from her face. She buried her face on her arms that were crossed on top of her desk. _"It was his fault for being like that…" _Although, something new was found in his expression; He looked…sad. Akane whined softly as she clenched her fists tightly. _"…Probably because he wanted me to cry! Well, congratulations Ranma, you've done it this time!" _She didn't mean it obviously, she never would! Ranma was a good friend but she couldn't think of it that way all the time. She pondered more on how mean he was but she still couldn't brush off the image of his worried and frightened look.

Somehow the words just got away**  
**Don't think I never tried to stop it, no, no**  
**I had to watch you turn around**  
**Walk away without a sound**  
**Tell me baby,

"For goodness sake, Akane, why do you have to be such a tomboy!?" Ranma exclaimed, just wanting to pull his hair apart. He climbed on the roof, trying to enjoy whatever the night could give him, but he can't. Not when Akane's upset with him. Guilt has finally overwhelmed him. He hugged his knees close to his chin, wiping a tear or 2 from his cheek. _"She looked more annoyed than before…" _He looked up at the stars. He didn't mean what he said, no way! He began to wonder how this all happened.

_Flashback_

_———-_

_Both the Saotome and Tendo family gathered together to have dinner. Everyone had their share of how their day had been. This night, everyone [except Ranma] had paid close attention to what had happened to Akane. _

_"So, how was your day Akane?" Her father asked her. _

_"I…I got a love letter this morning…" She blushed as she began playing with food. She was too embarrassed to notice how Ranma and the others reacted to it. _

_"Oh my, that's so sweet of him, Akane." Kasumi smiled, taking a sip of her tea. _

_"What did he say?" Nabiki asked as she lazily chewed her food. Now that was something Ranma had wanted to hear. _

_"He said that I was like an angel from heaven that fell from the sky…" She replied with a bit of hesitation. Ranma realized that she kept on blushing so much. _

_"An angel? Too bad she smashed her face when she fell. No wonder she's so uncute." Ranma smirked, taking a quick bite of his dinner. He was definitely jealous, but he didn't want this guy to get close to Akane. What could he do? "Sheesh Akane, every girl has the right to be ugly but you abused the privileged!" _

_"Ranma! How dare you!" Her face flushed as she clenched her fork until her knuckles grew white. The rest but them grew silent, watching them quarrel…again. "He likes me for who I am, so shut up and mind your own business!" _

_"Who you are? Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice." He laughed, being the insensitive boy he was. _

_Her tears began to swell up but she didn't allow them to fall. She can't cry again, not anymore! She led out a low growl. Just when she felt appreciated, he's always there to ruin it all._

_"You're the worst, Ranma!" She cried, leaving him, dumbfounded._

_———– _

_End of Flashback_

His face flushed as he remembered how she looked like. He tightened his grip on his knees. _"I really should…apologize to her…"_ He cursed under his breath for being such an idiot and went to Akane's room.

What if I took it back?**  
**What if you would forgive me?**  
**I would do anything,**  
**To undo what I did last night…**  
**Oh, oh…**  
**~~

"I'm sorry, Ranma…" Akane whispered her eyes red from crying. She laid her head on the table, her arm supporting it. Another shameless tear trickled down her cheek but she didn't bother to brush it off. There were too many that already fell. _"Why does it have to be me doing all the crying? It should be him that should apologize!" _She began to think about it. She shuddered at the image of Ranma's sullen expression. "That face of his makes me feel like this is my entire fault!"She exclaimed to herself slamming her fist on the desk.

~~**  
**What if we could turn back time?**  
**Back when you would believe me.**  
**Would you help me instead?**  
**To unsay what I said last night…**  
**What if wrong could turn to right?

"Oh please Akane, don't go sleeping yet!" Ranma complained to himself as he was on his way to her room. He didn't want it to end like this. Akane was all he wanted right now. All this time, she was beside him, always ready to support him. He was the shameless jerk who did nothing but ruin her life. _"If Akane really wants to go with this love letter crap then I won't stop her. It's the least I can do now if she doesn't want to talk to me…" _But he still wanted to make-up with her. The guilt within him has taken over.

We're not meant to be this way**  
**We're not supposed to share our destiny like this**  
**All the plans that we have made**  
**Can't let them fade away**  
**Fade away,

"No…this isn't it. Ranma's my fiancé. S-sure I like him more…since I don't really know who sent this letter. W-who knows…? This might just be a prank done to me or something." Akane began to talk to herself. She was really sure. Ranma didn't mean what he said. "He's been at it for a long time…Nothing really new has happened at all— I was just being the selfish tomboy I always was." She chuckled to herself nervously. She would have gone on, but she heard a knock from her door.

"Who is it?" She called out. Somehow, she had this gut feeling it would be him. Who else would have a reason to go to her room? She wanted it to be him but she knew that he would be too proud to do so.

"It's me, Ranma…" He replied, his tone going softer. He was going to apologize. He had been hoping the whole time that she would let him in but he kept telling himself that she was just going to make him leave.

"O-oh…h-h-hold on…" She replied. He heard her footsteps getting louder. Even he was surprised. _"D-did she expect that I would be going here?" _

When they had finally met, their eyes were far from the other. His eyes widened. _"Why does she have to look vulnerable and…and…cute?" _His cheeks began to flush, blood rushing through his veins. "H-hello…"

"You wanted to say something?" She demanded, trying her best to keep it from shaking.

There ain't no distance too far**  
**I put myself on the line**  
**There's nothin' I wouldn't do**  
**To get you back in my life

"L-look…y'see…about what happened…" Ranma stammered, trying to get the right words.

"I get it already! I'm thee hideous tomboy who can't attract the boy I like and having him to end up teasing me every single day instead!" She shouted but quickly covered her mouth, blushing a hundred shades of red. _"Good god, what have I done?" _

"W-what?" His confused expression changed to his furious one. "Who's that guy then!? Tell me who he is, Akane and I'll beat the crap outta him if I have to!" He stroked up one of his fists in the air, pretending to give him an uppercut.

Akane had done nothing but laugh at him. "N-n-nothing, Ranma…" She gave him one of his brightest smiles. It was pretty contagious to say the least. It got him smiling too.

"Well, all I wanted to say was, I'm sorry, Akane. For what happened just a while ago, I swear that I never meant a word I said to you. I-In fact…you can be cute at times even when you don't try…go on, you can meet up with him whenever you want to…" He smiled softly, his tone going in a different sense of kindness. He remembered that that guy had written details on the letter.

She just smiled again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which really left him flustered. "Ranma, I already did meet him…right here."

=FIN=

~owari~


End file.
